


Mamma Mia, Here I Go Again

by BanditQueen22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I needed some fluff after s8, I watch one clip from mamma mia here we go again and this is what you get, Mamma Mia! References, Pidge & Ina & Rizavi friendship, Song fic, its the sorta-band-fic all over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditQueen22/pseuds/BanditQueen22
Summary: What none of them could have predicted was Allura miraculously coming back from the dead and Lance not leaving her side, resulting in a very bummed Pidge. And now, Pidge, all dressed up along with Rizavi and Ina, was glumly staring at her drink in a karaoke bar.





	Mamma Mia, Here I Go Again

The whole evening had been pre-planned for a month now. Rizavi had dragged Ina and Pidge in for a movie night one day and they discovered an oldie called ‘Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again’, and ever since they watched it and sang along to the music, Rizavi had suggest that the three of them all go out and sing karaoke, outfits and all.

 

Finding the outfits was actually fairly easy, it was the dance moves that proved to be difficult. Even with practicing everyday it still took them, especially Pidge, nearly the whole month to learn all the steps and get in sync. And finally, just last week they picked out the perfect spot to go, not too far away but far away enough that if they ended up looking like drunk idiots no one would recognize them.

 

However, what none of them could have predicted was Allura miraculously coming back from the dead and Lance not leaving her side, resulting in a very bummed Pidge. Of course, first and foremost, Pidge was over the moon that Allura was alive. But seeing Lance with Allura again was like having a cold bucket of water dumped on her in the middle of winter that then having hundreds of icey knives stab her heart.

 

And now, Pidge, all dressed up along with Rizavi and Ina, was glumly staring at her drink in the karaoke bar and listening to Rizavi list off songs they could sing from the song menu.

 

“They have Waterloo!”.

 

“Nope.” Pidge said.

 

Rizavi look at the list again. “Oh! They’ve got Fernando!”.

 

“Absolutely not.” Pidge said.

 

“We don’t know the dance moves for that one.” Ina added.

 

“I’ve been through the entire list.”.

 

Pidge took a sip of her drink. “There’s gotta be something really bitter on there. Or at least something that’s not a love song.”.

 

Rizavi stared more intently at the list in silence for a good minute before smiling and shoving the menu in Pidge’s face and pointing at one of the songs. “This one.”.

 

Pidge read the song. “No.”.

 

“But it’s perfect! Minus the a line or two it’s so accurate!”.

 

“And it’s the dance we practiced the most.” Ina said, looking at the song.

 

“Even more perfect.”.

 

Pidge leaned her head back and groaned, then coming back up and downing the rest of her drink in one go. “We sing this and then we go.”.

 

Rizavi just smiled and handed her one of the microphones they picked up from the bartender. Pidge got up from her seat and walked over to the stage, which wasn’t far since they’d managed to get a table right in the front. She walked up the steps, put a coin in the jukebox and turned the mic on.

 

“ _ I was cheated by you, and I think you know when, _

_ So I made up my mind, it must come to an end, _ ”.

 

Pidge sighed, trying to rid her mind of recent happenings and letting the music, and muscle memory, guide her.

 

“ _ Look at me now, will I ever learn? _

_ I don’t know how, but I suddenly lose control, _ ”.

 

She spun around, facing the audience with an oncoming smile, “ _ There’s a fire within my soul… _ ”.

 

The beat from the music picked up and Rizavi whooped, “Yeah, Pidge!”. The two pilots then jumped up and joined her on the stage and in the song.

 

“ _ Just one look, and I can hear a bell ring, _

_ One more look, and I forget everything, _

_ Whoa, whoa, _

_ Mamma Mia, here I go again, _

_ My, my, how can I resist ‘ya? _

_ Mamma Mia, does it show again, _

_ My, my, just how much I missed ‘ya? _ ”

 

“ _ Yes, I’ve been broken hearted, _

_ Blue since the day we parted, _ ” Pidge belted.

 

“ _ Why, why, did I ever let you go? _

_ Mamma Mia, now I really know, _

_ My, my, I should not have let you go! _ ”.

 

“Come on!” Rizavi said, leaping off the stage and lazily sitting down at their table while Ina stood by the table next to theirs.

 

Pidge got off the stage and layed down on their table, continuing the song, “ _ I was angry and sad, about the things that you do. _ ”.

 

She gave Rizavi a big kiss on the cheek before running over to Ina, standing up on a chair, and pretending to slap her across the face, “ _ I can’t count all the times, that I cried over you. _ ”.

 

Pidge then did a lap around the bar, “ _ And when you go, when you slam the door, I think you know, that you won’t be away too long. _ ”.

 

“ _ You know that I’m not that strong, _ ” She sang as she met Rizavi and Ina back up on the stage.

 

“ _ Just one look, and I can hear a bell ring, _

_ One more look, and I forget everything, _

_ Whoa, whoa. _ ”.

 

The girls continued through the routine, stomping their feet, shaking their hips, and waving their arms all in unison as the formally silent crowd cheered for them. Truly to Pidge it was like they were in the movie and a happy ending was just around the corner.

 

“ _ Mamma Mia, here I go again, _

_ My, my, how can I resist ‘ya? _

_ Mamma Mia, does it show again, _

_ My, my, just how much I missed ‘ya? _ ”.

 

The girls left the stage to finish the dance.

 

“ _ Yes, I’ve been broken hearted, _

_ Blue since the day we parted, _ ”

 

They bounced through the crowd, their steps in time with the people clapping, and got up onto the bar.

 

“ _ Why, why, did I ever let you go? _

_ Mamma Mia, now I really know, _

_ My, my, I should not have let you go--! _ ”.

 

Pidge barely finished the last line when Ina accidently shoved her off the counter. But instead of harshly introducing her butt with the hardwood floor, she was caught by two strong arms. And by a cruel, or wonderful, twist of fate, those two strong arms happened to belong to the very guy she had been singing about. “Lance?!”.

 

“Hi there.” Lance said, flashing her his classic smile that always made her knees weak.

 

“What-What are you doing here?” Pidge asked, still a little out of breath from the dancing and singing.

 

“Matt said he was going to drive you three back at midnight but Iverson dropped some last minute work on his desk so he asked me to drive you guys.”.

 

“Oh.” Pidge said simply.

 

“Are you good? Can I put you down now, or…?”.

 

Pidge prayed that the lighting in the bar was poor enough to mask her raging blush as she realized that Lance was still holding her in the bridal position. “Y-Yes! Yes you can!”.

 

Ina and Rizavi reached the two of them just as Lance put her down and Pidge did her best to ignore Razavi's wide grin and coughed. “Are you guys ready to go? Lance is gonna drive us back.”.

 

“We’re ready. The bartender made our drinks free since we were actually entertaining, and we got your coat.” Rizavi said, handing it to her.

 

“He also said to come back anytime to light up the place.” Ina added.

 

“I bet you could light up the Garrison with your performance.” Lance said.

 

Pidge nearly choked. “Excuse me?”.

 

“Did you watch us?” Ina asked.

 

“Just a bit, I got here when you started the last chorus.”.

 

It was official. Pidge wanted to die. Before Lance could get a good look at her cherry red face, Pidge rushed to the exit. “Welp! We better get back to the Garrison!”.

 

For the entire ride she refused to look anywhere in Lance’s direction. She stayed quiet and stared out the window while Rizavi and Ina asked him how the performance was and he replied in compliments. Pidge had managed to calm down by time they got back but couldn’t help being the first to exit the car when Lance parked it. The group entered the building and were starting to walk down the hallways towards the living quarters when Rizavi took a sharp turn in a different direction, taking Ina with her.

 

“You two go on ahead, I just need to check something real quick and Ina’s gonna help me!”.

 

Glaring at her with as much betrayal as she could muster, Pidge asked, “What do you need to check?”.

 

“The, uh,” Rizavi then coughed and grumbled some gibberish. “That thing! Okay, bye!”. The two pilots raced away.

 

Well. Not only was Pidge going to die, but she was going to take Rizavi with her.

 

Lance’s voice snapped her out of her murderous plans, “You mind if I walk you back to your room?”.

 

“Uh, nope. Let’s go.”.

 

And so the two of them walked down the familiar path in a silence that was surprisingly comforting. It reminded Pidge of the times Lance would hang around her and Hunk when they were working on a piece of tech or machinery. His presence alone, quiet or not, was soothing like a rainy afternoon or a warm fire on a winter night. The thought cracked the first smile on her face since she finished singing.

 

Finally they reached her door and Pidge mumbled a goodnight and she was about to go in when Lance spoke up again, “Hey, Pidge?”.

 

She looked up at him. “Yeah?”.

 

“You were really great up there when you were singing, and you looked great too.”.

 

There was that smile again. And his perfect blue eyes. It took all of Pidge’s self control to not visibly swoon and melt into a puddle. “Thanks, Lance.” She smiled softly.

 

“Goodnight.” He said.

 

“Goodnight.”.

 

She watched him as he walked away and she slowly slunk into her room, letting her back hit the door after it closed behind her. Pidge was still smiling when she sang to herself,

  
“ _ Mamma Mia, here I go again… _ ”.


End file.
